Confession of an Insomniac: Killing Light Yagami
by Blood and darkness
Summary: If you are one of those 'Kira Supporters', be heavily warned, I'm not catering to your crowd at the moment. This promises insanity, hysterics, and extreme violence. The title says the rest...


**This is my Deathnote fanfic. I'm not exactly a criminal but I am not necessarily a good person and I fear that if things in reality went as far as they had in the Manga series I would be murdered. It always aggravated me that the most violent members of society were being killed, some of which are very intelligent, and they are supposedly waiting around for the people they hate, cops, to save them? I am sure they would have figured it out and killed Light Yagami with their bare hands. So, here is that…**

**I usually don't do this by the way but I have to assign a song to this character. He's an absolute dead ringer for the song, **_**Voices, by Disturbed**_**.**

My name is Samuel Kenny, I am 28 years old, my IQ is 164, and I am currently seeking help for insomnia, severe anti-social disorder, paranoia, and schizophrenia. I'm here because I killed Light Yagami. I am writing this as a way for me to sort out my own mind, even though I am not as disabled as I allow the doctors to believe I am not completely stable. I am of sound enough mind to tell my story however and these are the…

…_Confessions of an Insomniac_.

I slowly hacked through yet another network that was affiliated with the police force, trying to hack a back door into the system, and checked my watch. _Six a.m. already?_ I thought. I'd been at this all night and had gleaned no useful information from the process. It was clearly becoming evident that in a country where a five year old could be a programmer I would have no luck getting the figures I needed in any other way than more direct and forceful methods. Sighing I closed my laptop and cut the wires off that I'd spliced into here at the corner junction box of three lines with a squiggle and stick figure with one arm, I didn't read Japanese at all, and walked off toward the harbor. I wasn't worried, I'd used a double back door procedure that I had completed only last week. It prayed on the holes in wireless computer accessing. Many people believed that two security programs and a password were enough to keep hackers out of their files but when you had a program that allowed your PC to be view and activated wirelessly, many did so they wouldn't have to run home from work for files they'd forgotten, there was absolutely nothing they could do to keep me out. This let me slip in to their computers unnoticed and, via their internet address, hack into other systems. By the time the owner was apprehended, cleared and it was determined that the real offender had used the phone junction box I would be long gone. Ingenious, I know.

As the sun rose over the Pacific Ocean and the various fish merchants and vendors were flooded with customers I stopped for breakfast at a local sushi bar. During the meal, I decided two things, the first being that the young Japanese server had a lovely behind and the second being my future course of action. It had become clear to me from the start that I needed to know where the officials were but I had been unsuccessful so far. I decided that I should break into the Japanese police station and decipher their findings directly. It would prove to be risky but I couldn't care less about risk, at this rate I'd be dead inside a year based on my prior convictions of internet fraud, what did I really have to lose?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at the station on ridiculously complicated swirly symbol street just before midnight. As I'd suspected there was only one officer on duty and it was obvious, by the way he slouched in his chair that he wasn't expecting company. I scaled the building, dropped in through the skylight, above the only camera in this hall, and placed a mirror over its lens. It was easy enough from that point, simply a matter of hacking into a spliced wire in a supply closet and forcing the cameras to play a three hour loop of absolutely nothing. After this, I was free to roam the building and do as I pleased, with any luck, the guard would even stay in his booth, and neutralization would be unnecessary. I found the files in the evidence locker on Kira fairly quickly and rifled through them but this was also pointless it seemed. The only files kept here were of deaths attributed to Kira, the case files it appeared, were property of the Kira investigation team. I nearly bit my tongue off trying not to cry out in rage. **DAMN IT!** I yelled in my head over and over until the very familiar face of my constant companion Vick showed itself in my reflection on one of the metal cabinets. I turned sharply but there was no one behind me, a reminder that this was not real.

"Long time no see you little bastard." Vick growled at me. His hair was red in contrast to my brown and long where mine was short, but we had the same dark amber eyes.

"You know that wasn't my idea," I whispered back. He glared at me,

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch, you turned yourself in and they're the ones that gave you those pills. So don't tell me you weren't planning it!" He was talking about my recent stint in psychiatric care, for the first time in years I'd been almost happy but then my health care ran out, I hadn't seen Vick in months and I'd hoped I never would. He was a nightmare, always pushing me around and cursing me, making me do things.

"Shhhh! You'll get us both caught, and then they'll make you go away again." I pleaded. He snickered and laughed like a jackal,

"Poor little naive Sammy, I'm not ever going away." Vick glowered at me and his eyes, my eyes, burned into my. I shrank from his gaze and curled up into a ball on the floor, "Not even if I have to kill us both." Tears streamed down my face, I hated Vick so much! Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I hate you so much Vick." I sobbed. He laughed under his breath, less insane this time. As if he'd expected to hear that,

"I know you do. Now get your pathetic ass up and go kill that guard, I have an idea." There was no question in his voice; it was clear that if I didn't do this he'd make me pay.

"I don't have any weapons Vick," I said with a sniffle. He smiled, and a predatory look swept over his features.

"Check your bag Sammy boy, front pocket." I did as I was told and there it was, the knife he'd made me use to kill those people in London. No, but if he planted this than he wasn't just coming back…

"Now you're catchin' on, I've been back for weeks. I just waited and bided my time, plus, I love to fuck with you." I rocked back and forth, _He isn't real, he isn't real_…I repeated it over and over in my head. A trick my shrink had taught me to try if Vick ever came back. My fist came up and hit me full force in the cheek,

"Don't ever say that!" Vick roared at me, "Don't you ever say that I'm not real again or I'll make you fall off a bridge. Got it?" he demanded. I didn't answer fast enough though and my fist hit me again,

"Yes I got it, I got it!" I cried, clutching my face.

"Then do as you're told." He spat.

I stood, taking the knife in my hand, remembering. Five people had died by my hands and some of their blood was still caked on the blade, a crimson reminder of the demon that Vick forced me to be. I walked down the hall and slowly opened the door to the security room, careful not to make a sound. I heard the guard snoring and was relieved, _at least he wouldn't have time to fight me,_ I thought. The knife in hand I threw my arm over his mouth and stabbed him in the center of his chest straight to his heart, he only managed to struggle for a manor of seconds before he fell silent. I wept silently for him,

"So why was that necessary?" I asked in a pained voice. I heard Vick's rumbling laughter again in my head,

"Necessary? Sammy boy you are stupid, it wasn't, but it was fun huh?" I stared at my feet for long moments, trying to decide whether or not to fight him this time around. It hadn't gone well last time, as I said I'd ended up killing five innocent people. Maybe, maybe if I just obeyed him, it wouldn't get that bad.

"That's a boy. Remember Sammy boy, the nail that sticks out gets hit on the head." I took a long breath,

"What now?" I asked.

"Go upstairs to the chief's office I bet he'll at least know who's in charge of this Kira investigation team."


End file.
